1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metering systems in general and, more particularly, to systems for determining boiling point properties of crude oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore boiling point properties of crude oil were determined by distillation tests which required samples to be taken and removed to a laboratory for determination. The present system differs by utilizing an empirically derived equation using four parameters of crude oil which may be analyzed on line so that an on-line boiling point determination can be made.